Cavern Cell
The Cavern Cell is a dream kaiju that was created by Scoobydooman90001. Appearance Like its creator, Draemas, the Cavern Cell has no eyes. It has three large legs, two at the front of its body and one at the very back. It has a massive spherical stomach and an equally spherical-shaped head that connect together through four wiry rock formations. The inside of the creature's stomach is completely hollow, resembling the inside of a cave. This is where it gets its name from. At one point, however, Draemas changed the creature's biology from being made entirely from rock to being made entirely from an unbreakable type of glass, allowing for a clear look at it inside and out. When it changed to become glass, it became clear that Cavern Cell has no organs within its body and therefore does not need any organs to live. History Council of Creators The Cavern Cell first appeared when Draemas confronted Koopa, Nerd, Scoobydooman90001 and Wolfzilla, summoning it to him. The large creature soon lumbered towards them, standing by its creator. Draemas revealed that he had placed the three other Creators, Cdr, Indominus and MKG within the creature's stomach where they could not escape. Draemas proposed a deal to them that would see him finally achieve physical form through Koopa's body, threatening to kill the other three Creators that he had kept contained inside of the Cavern Cell. Koopa agreed to the deal, tricking Draemas into allowing him to copy all of his powers through his Absorption Inheritance ability, temporarily stealing Draemas' powers and banishing him for a short amount of time. Feeling the power already leaving him, Koopa freed Cdr, Indominus and MKG from the Cavern Cell and together, the Creators left the dream world. With its own creator temporarily missing, the Cavern Cell returned to where it had come from, presumably to wait for when it was needed once again. -------------------------------------------- Shin Minilla: Hero of Japan This section shall be updated when Draemas appears in this series. Abilities The Cavern Cell is a fairly standard creature, not having many powers: * Balancing: The Cavern Cell walks around using its front two legs, similar to a Skullcrawler. The third leg on the other end of its body is mostly used so that it can balance itself when standing still. * Burrowing: The Cavern Cell is able to burrow underneath the ground, emerging from it when being summoned by Draemas. * Hollow Interior: As the Cavern Cell is a dream construct, it does not rely on the physics of the real world and is therefore able to exist with no organs inside of its body. It has an inescapable, hollow stomach that resembles the inside of a cave, which Draemas uses as a prison for other people within the dream world. Trivia * Though Draemas torments most of the creatures he makes in the dream world, it would appear that he trusts the Cavern Cell, treating it as his own personal pet. Category:Scoobydooman90001's Kaiju Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Genderless Category:Universe 1011 Category:Shin Minilla: Hero of Japan (series)